


The shades of our love

by Chiaraa



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: (e altre cose che probabilmente mi sono dimenticata), Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Makeup, Morning Kisses, Shopping, Singing, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa
Summary: Raccolta di fic Lauredo, ognuna ispirata ad un colore diverso e alle sensazioni che esso rimanda.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Sì, un quadro di Chagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima ff è incentrata sul VIOLA.  
> È il colore della magia, della creatività, delle persone che contemplano l'arte in tutte le sue forme e che adorano cercare il contatto con chi amano, un po' come fa Lauro con il suo Edoardo in una delle mille tappe dei loro concerti, mentre l'atmosfera regala un bacio fuori dalla scaletta.
> 
> (Il titolo proviene da Roma di Achille Lauro)

Un altro concerto, un altro tour, ormai è parte di lui questa vita da star, ma ogni tappa sembra risvegliare in Lauro emozioni nuove.  
La gioia di vedere tutte quelle persone cantare le sue canzoni a squarciagola sotto il palco e la piacevole consapevolezza di potersi girare e di trovare Edoardo al suo fianco a suonare: sensazioni, queste, che non sono paragonabili a nient'altro, rare nel loro essere comunque una abitudine, una certezza.

E la presenza di Edoardo è imprescindibile, per lo show e per lui. Le sue basi, i suoi accordi con la chitarra, il suo saltellare gioioso da una parte all'altra del palco, contagiandolo con quell'entusiasmo invidiabile, e beh, il loro cercarsi continuo con gli sguardi, e provocarsi, come se fossero soli, e non davanti a migliaia di persone.

Nato un po' per divertimento, attrazione fatale, e poi continuato perché il pubblico sembrava apprezzare, questo gioco è diventato ormai anche la parte preferita di Lauro e Edoardo in ogni concerto. Si divertono a vantare il loro amore, a esibirlo come un trofeo, la coppa dei mondiali tra le mani del capitano. Un bacio, una carezza, un abbraccio, camicie che vengono sbottonate e la luce dei riflettori puntata su di loro, complice della magia di queste notti perfette.

Quella sera la luce violacea del locale li circonda, rende onore ai loro costumi e al make-up che stanno sfoggiando. Sembrano pezzi di arte contemporanea, quadri dalle forme e dai colori nuovi, intriganti.  
Sono fatti col pennello, un quadro di Chagall.

E Lauro non può fare a meno di rimanere ammaliato dagli zigomi di Edo, che si illuminano ora di viola, ora di lilla, ora di porpora, mille sfumature per ognuno degli accordi che la sua chitarra produce. Un sound pazzesco che è parte della voce di Lauro, se lo sente scorrere addosso, dentro le vene, fino a toccargli le corde vocali e fargli intonare ancora qualche parola.

Sono a metà di Delinquente quando Lauro cerca il contatto di Doms e circonda il suo collo con le braccia per poi farlo inginocchiare a terra. Si piega su di lui e lo osserva da vicino, studiando come l'eyeliner colato faccia risaltare ancora più i suoi occhi chiari, che luccicano, in attesa che Lauro annulli le distanze.

E basta un sorriso, il bianco dei suoi denti che brilla per le luci al neon, e Lauro si piega immediatamente su di lui per stampargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
Non sarebbe esattamente il momento giusto per il bacio, ma Lauro non riesce più a resistere e di certo il pubblico non se n'è dispiaciuto.

Si staccano pochi secondi dopo, perché sono pur sempre sul palco e la canzone deve continuare.

Lauro ora sfoggia il rossetto viola di Edo, lascia che i riflettori illuminino le sue labbra segnate dal bacio che si sono appena dati e dai mille che si daranno dopo, quando le porte del camerino si saranno chiuse, e sulla loro pelle rimarranno solo i segni del rossetto.


	2. Blue hair blue jeans blue blood blue skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La seconda ff è incentrata sul colore BLU.  
> Esso rimanda all'equilibrio, alla calma, alla tranquillità, sensazioni che prova Lauro mentre accompagna Edoardo in un pomeriggio di totale svago, con l'obbiettivo di scegliersi i vestiti a vicenda.
> 
> (Titolo da Midnight Carnival di Achille Lauro, grazie Steph)

La luce del sole attraversa le nubi, traccia linee oblique che tagliano il cielo in spicchi, allontanando un temporale che sembrava imminente.

Edoardo non può fare a meno di farsi prendere dal cambiamento repentino del meteo e trascinare Lauro fuori dallo studio. Un pomeriggio di relax, lontano dal lavoro e dai pensieri per un giorno. Un appuntamento, sì, anche se definirlo in questo modo sarebbe troppo sdolcinato pure per loro.

Loro che vivono descrivendo le proprie emozioni con la musica, nascosti negli studi, dove sono le basi di Edo e la voce di Lauro ad amarsi, dove si crea quella magia, quel vortice di sensazioni. E quando la musica non la producono, si preoccupano di portarla per l'Italia, tra piccole discoteche, palazzetti e palchi allestiti per loro. Una magia anche quella sul palco, diversa però: un incantesimo che li trasforma, che concede loro di vantare quell’amore magico, di mostrarsi con abiti e trucchi sfarzosi e di sentirsi grandi, insieme.

Edoardo questa vita la ama, ha passato anni a credere che non sarebbe stato proprio lui il fortunato, a convincersi che anche provando non sarebbe arrivato dove è ora. E invece, scherzo del destino, si gira la ruota e la freccia cade proprio su di lui e sull'unica persona che poteva accompagnarlo in tutto questo, Lauro.

Ma ora è un altro pensiero a bussare alla sua porta, a farsi strada nei meandri della sua mente ed è un'idea stupida, ma le sue gambe sembrano correre più veloce della poca razionalità rimasta.

Edoardo spinge Lauro per le vie del centro di Milano, con l'intenzione di portarlo a fare shopping, di svagarsi un po' insieme, senza le costrizioni del tempo o di un pubblico ad aspettarli.

"Dove me porti, amore mì?" Domanda Lauro, che si lascia trascinare come una bambolina di pezza per strade e stradine, fino a quando Doms non si ferma davanti all'ampia vetrina di h&m. Edo e il suo amore per questi negozi, ma come biasimarlo, trova certi capi che Gucci non rende nulla in confronto.

"Oggi famo acquisti" esclama Edo, con tono entusiasta, prendendolo per mano. Le loro dita si incrociano e si aggrovigliano, sanno già dove andare, come ritagliarsi uno spazio a vicenda e a Lauro già piace questo pomeriggio alternativo.

Entrano che il negozio è quasi vuoto, solo qualche ragazza impegnata a scegliere dei jeans e un tipo con gli occhi fissi sui calzini con gli unicorni. La musichetta commerciale fa sembrare il tempo infinito, sono al Casinò Lotus, dove gli anni potrebbero passare e sembrare secondi.

Edo si dirige immediatamente verso una camicia da donna piena di lustrini e la sventola davanti agli occhi dell'altro, tenendola per la gruccia.  
"Per te, Là" gli dice, immaginandoselo già con i tatuaggi che si fanno strada tra le trasperenze della camicia.

Lauro alza un sopracciglio e la prende quasi come una sfida, ora il suo obbiettivo è trovare il capo perfetto per Edo e scende in campo quasi dovesse affrontare gli Hunger Games. Si districa fra magliette e polo, passa da una corsia all'altra, scivola quasi su una maglietta caduta a terra ed eccola lì, una camicia blu, decorata con bottoncini celesti, a brillare sotto i suoi occhi. Riesce quasi a leggere il nome di Edoardo a caratteri cubitali su di essa.  
La lancia tra le mani del chitarrista e gli fa cenno di seguirlo verso i camerini.   
Lauro entra per primo e Edo lo segue a ruota, chiudendo poi la porta dietro di sé. Basta un sorriso, uno sguardo d’intesa e Edo si sfila la sua maglietta, una t-shirt a righe gialle e nere che finisce in un secondo sullo sgabello.   
Lauro alterna lo sguardo tra Edo e la sua figura nello specchio, lo ammira, consapevole ormai di potergli far vedere l’effetto che ha su di lui e quanto guardarlo gli faccia bene. Edo, colui che colora le sue giornate, colui che sa dare un suono alle sue parole maledette, lui che sa amarlo e capirlo come nessun altro.  
“Viè qua” lo richiama Lauro, con la camicia azzurra tra le mani. Gli fa infilare prima un braccio poi l’altro e inizia ad allacciare i bottoni. La camicia calza perfettamente e le sue tonalità fanno risaltare la tinta dei capelli e gli occhi di Edo, che ora sembrano ancora più chiari. I jeans blu scuro sembrano nati per essere indossati con quella camicia.  
Lauro gli lascia un bacio all’altezza del collo e lo stringe, si lascia cullare da quest’ abbraccio improvviso e si sente di dover ringraziare qualcuno, il mondo, un dio o forse semplicemente Edo, per potersi rifugiare tra quelle braccia.  
Si ancora alla sua vita, a quelle forme che ormai conosce meglio delle sue e al modo in cui aderiscono sotto il tessuto, come se quella fosse l'ultima scialuppa di salvataggio e lui naufrago in un mare di sensazioni indefinibili.

Si spalma addosso al petto di Edo, respira a pieni polmoni l'odore del suo uomo, mischiato con quello di un profumatore per ambienti scadente, che impregna l'aria di vaniglia e odore di detersivo.

"Te sta proprio bene" commenta Lauro, passando le dita su e giù sul petto del chitarrista, dove i muscoli si rilassano e poi si tendono al suo tocco e la camicia satinata segue i movimenti.

La luce la illumina di colori diversi, facendo splendere prima un blu più scuro, in uno spigolo d'ombra, poi un azzurro deciso, dove la luce lo tocca appena, fino ad arrivare ad un lato dove il celeste si schiarisce così tanto da sfumarsi nel bianco, proprio dove la lampada sopra di loro l’illumina con maggiore intensità.

E i capelli di Edoardo sembrano riflettere ogni sfumatura, ogni colore che la luce dona a quella camicia. Lauro non sa più bene dove mettere le mani, passa dal petto al viso, in carezze confuse, che nascondono desideri molto più profondi e che non possono essere espressi nel camerino di quel negozio.

Edo sorride, principe col sangue blu che scorre nelle vene e rende tutto più difficile con quell'espressione, lo sguardo consapevole, di un’eleganza regale e la lingua che fa capolino tra le sue labbra, quasi a sfidare Lauro, a vedere quanto può ancora resistere senza farle sue, quelle labbra.

E la risposta è 'molto poco', perché Lauro in un attimo si precipita su di lui in un bacio sporco, travolgente, labbra, denti, lingua e non lo sanno nemmeno loro cosa stanno facendo. Lauro spinge Edo contro la porta del camerino e si concede di lasciarsi andare ancora per un po'.

Gli sbottona la tanto venerata camicia, prima un bottone poi l'altro, scorrono tra le dita e scappano dalle asole senza troppa fatica. Un altro punto a favore per questa camicia, pensa Lauro, mentre ora passa i polpastrelli sul petto dell'altro e si stacca appena dal bacio.

Edo lo guarda, occhi languidi e lucidi, labbra arrossate da lui e non servono parole.  
Lauro annuisce e gli sfila la camicia per rimetterla nella gruccia, neanche la prova quella che Edo aveva scelto per lui, tanto gli andrà bene, e si dirige fuori dal camerino.

"Vado alla cassa" esordisce sorridendo.

"Hm" commenta Edo, che è rimasto a petto nudo, con la croce in bella vista sopra l’ombelico e il viso stravolto, un velo di desiderio che si cela immobile nel luccichio dei suoi occhi.

"Poi corriamo subito a casa ammò" risponde Lauro, andando dritto alla cassa e lasciando che il vero significato di quelle parole accenda Edo, che immediatamente si infila la sua maglia e lo segue a ruota.

Ha proprio fatto bene a portare Lauro a far shopping, riflette Edo.


	3. Our song is the way you laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa fic è collegata al colore indaco, a metà tra il viola e l’azzurro, esso rappresenta l’affinità, l’armonia tra le persone. Ad apprezzare questo colore sono di solito persone molto emotive, caotiche, che scacciano la loro costante malinconia ritagliandosi momenti felici con chi amano. Questo colore rappresenta secondo me appieno il carattere di Lauro e il suo rapporto con Edoardo. I due sono ora fermi in studio, tra testi da scrivere e basi quasi pronte, quando improvvisano uno show di chitarre e sorrisi.
> 
> (Il titolo proviene da Our Song di Taylor Swift)

Il sentore delle canne appena fumate e delle sigarette adagiate sul posacenere si mischia all’odore di una notte piovosa di fine maggio. Un paio di fogli stropicciati sul pavimento e la luce un po’ celeste, un po’ viola del pc di Edoardo a ricordare a entrambi di essere ancora in studio.

Lauro, disteso su una poltrona, stringe la carta tra le mani, quasi si volesse tagliare. Oggi non riesce a pensare, sente il peso della penna tra le dita e pensa a quanti testi ha scritto con essa, a come di solito basti impugnarla per allegerirsi dai suoi demoni. 

Ripercorre con la mente quella lista immaginaria di cui ha potuto spuntare tantissimi punti, la lista dei suoi traguardi. Dalle prime canzoni con Doms aveva subito iniziato a immaginarsi i loro progetti, dai locali ai palazzetti, fino agli stadi e oltre. Ne parlava con lui e fantasticavano insieme “Un giorno saremo lì” e ora ci sono per davvero.

Lauro sorride, mentre il suo sguardo cerca e trova Edoardo, seduto poco distante, gli occhi fissi sul computer, a creare un nuovo beat, a trasformare i suoi pensieri in suoni.

E’ un attimo e Lauro già si è alzato per avvicinarsi a lui.   
Edo si finge serio, non stacca lo sguardo dal suo lavoro e fischietta una melodia nuova con la bocca, ma un sorrisetto lo tradisce.

Lauro inizia a passargli un dito lungo la guancia, su e giù, sfiora le sue labbra col pollice e ritorna al suo posto, finto innocente. Edoardo alza gli occhi al cielo e sorride di nuovo, la lingua che fa capolino tra i denti.   
“Dai Là, dopo” sussurra, impedendo a se stesso di abbandonare il pezzo a cui sta lavorando.

Basta quest’affermazione e distrarre Edoardo diventa il nuovo obbiettivo di Lauro, che prende la chitarra a parete e se la mette sulle gambe.   
Questo tentativo non poteva fallire e infatti Edo si volta improvvisamente e assiste al primo accordo di Lauro.

“E’ ‘na cosa tremenda” commenta, ma Lauro non lo ascolta, si sente il nuovo chitarrista di una rockband. Si inginocchia persino al suolo, continuando a strimpellare note sbagliate.

Edo si lascia travolgere da una risata e prende l’altra chitarra appesa a parete, il plettro che corre abilmente tra le corde e eccolo che anche lui si mette a ballare e ondeggiare per la stanza. Iniziano a volteggiarsi attorno, come nei live, ora con troppi strumenti in mezzo per stare vicini come vorrebbero.

“Al prossimo concerto dovremmo fa’ così” scherza Lauro, impegnato a imitare i movimenti di Edoardo, che gli lascia anche l’assolo finale. Meriterebbero una standing ovation, ma per Edo vedere di nuovo Lauro felice e sereno basta, molto meglio di centinaia di applausi.

E Lauro ora sa di cosa scrivere, il prossimo pezzo parlerà di due chitarristi tormentati, chitarre scordate e melodie in armonia, ad amarsi come fanno loro.


	4. That green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il colore della terza ff è il VERDE.  
> Esso rimanda all'equilibrio totale, fatto di armonia, amore, fortuna e le persone che prediligono questo colore tendono ad essere un poco vanitose. Lauro quella sera lo è assolutamente, mentre sfoggia il suo trucco e lascia che Edoardo ammiri i suoi occhi, mentre tenta di mettergli un filo di matita.
> 
> (Il titolo è preso dalla canzone dei Coldplay “Green Eyes” )

Il tempo prima di salire sul palco scorre lento, immobile, come se qualcuno tenesse ferme le lancette per percepire meglio ogni attimo, la consapevolezza di una realtà quasi fantastica e di esserci dentro.

Il camerino è spoglio, un divano in pelle nera rovinata da una parte e l'armadio con le ante spalancate sui mille costumi da scena dall'altra. Poco più in là, la chitarra di Edoardo è appoggiata al muro, affianco ad un appendiabiti con i vestiti di entrambi.

Un ambiente anonimo, in cui passano milioni di artisti, ma basta la presenza di Lauro, perché Edo si trovi a suo agio anche lì, quasi una nuova casa, anche se solo per una sera.

Edo osserva Lauro con solo un occhio, mentre tiene l'altro socchiuso, le notti impegnate nei concerti e nell'assecondare i desideri della principessa lì davanti ormai gli stanno portando via troppe ore di sonno.

Lauro è al tavolino dei trucchi e si sta impegnando per scegliere meticolosamente i colori che più si adattano a lui. Passa le dita su un paio di ombretti e poi le adagia sul palmo della mano, testandoli e bocciandone la metà.

Finisce per ripiegare su un eyeliner nero, trovato dentro un cassetto, lo apre ed inizia a passare la punta attorno agli occhi, seguendo i tratti del tatuaggio rosso, che già gli allunga lo sguardo.

Edoardo continua ad ammirarlo, rinasce dentro il verde delle sue iridi, riflesso nello specchio. E ama vedere come Lauro ogni tanto distolga lo sguardo da se stesso, per ricambiare un sorriso attraverso lo specchio.

"Amore mi, viè qua" lo chiama Lauro, interrompendo per un attimo quel gioco di sguardi.  
Edoardo si alza dalla sedia e con passo lento, felpato lo affianca davanti allo specchio. I loro riflessi si guardano negli occhi prima di loro, ammirandosi a vicenda.

"Mettila qui"  
Lauro passa una matita nera ad Edoardo e si sporge verso di lui, mentre indica la rima inferiore, sbattendo le ciglia.

Edoardo inizia a tracciare i confini del suo occhio con la punta, un pelo scheggiata. Si sofferma sulle pupille dilatate di Lauro e sul verde nei suoi occhi, che ora luccica brillante. Vede il paradiso e l'inferno collidere in quegli occhi, vede interi firmamenti sbriciolarsi in polvere di stelle, pagliuzze dorate qua e là, e non trattiene un sorriso all'idea di poterli truccare, un privilegio.

"Fatto" dice Edo, deglutendo appena.

Lauro sorride soddisfatto, consapevole dell'effetto che ha sul suo chitarrista e si permette addirittura di chiedergli una conferma.  
"Come me sta?"

" Troppo bene Laurè" risponde Edo, avvicinandosi per un bacio a stampo, le loro labbra che si sfiorano appena, mostrando tutto il loro amore anche in questo semplice gesto, così bello e spontaneo.


	5. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa ff si concentra sul rosso e sul rosa.  
> Questi due colori si combinano perfettamente, il rosso è un colore potente e passionale e il rosa, derivato dal rosso unito con la leggerezza del bianco, é il colore dell'amore, di un rapporto felice e sereno.  
> Questi due colori si combinano anche nell'alba che Lauro e Edo stanno ammirando quella mattina dal Villaggetto, mentre la musica li accompagna in un lento

“Ah Laurè, vieni a vedè” Edoardo in piedi con solo i boxer si staglia davanti alla finestra, che illumina il letto alle sue spalle di una luce calda, rosa e arancione amalgamati insieme che si espandono nel cielo come inchiostro nell’acqua.

Lauro mugugna qualcosa di incomprensibile e si gira di schiena, poggiando la faccia sul cuscino e coprendosi con esso le orecchie per non sentire. 

“Dai Lauro” cerca di convincerlo Edo, che sa bene quanto sia ardua l’impresa di far alzare l’altro dal letto prima di mezzogiorno “È uno spettacolo qua fuori”

“Ce devi avè un buon motivo pe’ farmi alzà a quest’ora” sbuffa Lauro e poi lo scricchiolare del materasso precede i suoi movimenti e Edo si pavoneggia in un sorriso soddisfatto.

La tensione di quella frase svanisce in un attimo, sembra volare via, mentre Lauro affianca il suo chitarrista e la luce rosacea dell’alba lo travolge. Il cielo si tinge di mille colori, Lauro lo riesce quasi a vedere il pittore che abilmente traccia linee di tempera all’altezza del sole.

Il rosa diventa rosso, mentre il sole fa capolino da dietro l’orizzonte. Tutte queste tonalità ora si schiariscono e si scuriscono contemporaneamente, rivelando il bagliore di quella palla dorata, che si innalza sempre di più nel cielo, portandosi via i resti della notte.

Edoardo osserva Lauro, che con la bocca spalancata non si sta perdendo neanche un secondo di quell’alba meravigliosa, di cui ora è rimasta solo una sfumatura, riflessa nelle acque del mare.

Lauro si volta a sua volta e, con gli occhi che ancora luccicano, rivolge un sorriso sincero a Doms. “Quando parte il treno?” 

“Tra un po’, è presto” replica Edo, controllando l’orario dal display del suo telefono. Sono in pieno tour e ormai passano più tempo dentro alberghi e treni, che sul palco.

“Ma a che ora m’hai svegliato?” domanda Lauro, con una finta smorfia scocciata sul volto. 

Edoardo si sistema il telefono nella tasca anteriore dei jeans, per rimuovere ogni possibilità di far vedere l’ora a Lauro, che subito si avvicina a lui per prenderlo.

“Eddai” gli dice Edo, facendo di tutto per non farlo avvicinare al suo telefono. Un gioco stupido, uno dei tanti. Per loro due ogni momento è buon per divertirsi, stuzzicarsi in qualsiasi modo, anche i più stupidi e la verità è che non riescono a stare a lungo senza mettersi le mani addosso.

Lauro prende i fianchi di Edo tra le mani, li accarezza appena, mentre spinge ora l'altro a ballare con lui. Passi lenti, dolci e dopo poco anche Edoardo si lascia andare, allungando le braccia sulle spalle di Lauro e abbassando la guardia. Un lento improvvisato, senza musica, così vicini da far mischiare i loro profumi, creando un odore nuovo, più piacevole per entrambi.

Lauro neanche ci pensa alla sua possibilità di prendere il cellulare dalla tasca dell’altro e vincere quella battaglia. La vera guerra infondo era contro se stesso e l’ha già vinta quando ha preso coraggio e ha rivelato ad Edo quello che provava; non sono servite parole, solo baci e sguardi in realtà. E nella stessa guerra combatteva anche Edoardo, spada tratta e fisico da atleta scintillante nell’armatura dorata, quello che non capivano era che erano schierati dalla stessa parte sin dall’inizio, dal primo sguardo, due pischelli in giro per Roma.

Lauro ondeggia, stringe Edo sempre di più e continua a ballare, a farsi trascinare da quella melodia che suona chiara nelle sue orecchie. Si pestano persino i piedi un paio di volte, troppo vicini per ballare decentemente, e si mettono a ridere, con i loro petti che vanno su e giù e fremono.

E il tempo non sembra neanche passare, non ci sono treni o appuntamenti fissati, solo loro, occhi incatenati come i loro corpi e cuori che sanno di appartenersi.


	6. I feel your warmth and it feels like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La quinta ff è incentrata sul colore BIANCO.  
> In questo caso, non ci soffermiamo troppo sul significato di questo colore (che rappresenta comunque la fiducia reciproca e la purezza dei sentimenti), ma su Lauro e Edoardo che si coccolano tra le lenzuola bianche.
> 
> (Il titolo proviene da “Here in the house” dei Depeche Mode)

La luce del sole si fa strada tra gli intramezzi delle serrande, coprendo la stanza di una lieve luce giallognola. Lauro si stiracchia tra le lenzuola, il sonno come un macigno che lo spinge a non alzarsi, e allunga lo sguardo verso l’orologio sistemato sul comodino.

Intravede un 10 sul display e si ributta sulle coperte, aggrappandosi al petto di Edoardo, che ancora dorme beato, impassibile, con le lenzuola a fargli da bozzolo. Potrebbe anche crollargli il mondo addosso, e Lauro è certo che non si muoverebbe di un centimetro.

Allunga allora la mano verso il petto di Doms, all’altezza del cuore e ascolta il suo battito lento, una melodia, il beat di una canzone d’amore da ascoltare in loop, da mettere nel giradischi in casa così tante volte da ricordarsela a memoria.

Lauro osserva la sua mano sulle lenzuola, in cui Edo si è attorcigliato. La sua pelle dipinta d’inchiostro è a contrasto con quel candore, quel bianco che s’illumina appena quando accoglie la luce del mattino.   
La sua attenzione si sposta poi sui capelli blu del chitarrista, che ora sono tutti scompigliati in ciuffi disordinati. Li sistema con una mano, una lunga carezza che parte da dietro l’orecchio fino al centro della fronte.

Fa ricadere allora la mano lungo il viso di Edo, gli accarezza prima gli zigomi, passando le dita sulle guance incavate, fino all’angolo della bocca. Lascia scorrere il pollice sul labbro inferiore e poi scende lungo il collo.

“Mmh…buongiorno” mugugna Edo, senza aprire gli occhi.

“Ma Buongiooorno” Lauro non si muove di un centimetro, anzi la sua mano continua quel viaggio fino a raggiungere quella di Edo e trovarla in un intreccio di dita. Lauro preme col naso sull'incavo tra il collo e il viso dell’altro, e percepisce il suo profumo, amalgamato con quello delle lenzuola pulite.  
Lascia scorrere il naso su e giù, una carezza anche questa, un bacio come quello degli eschimesi. Ne lascia poi uno vero, di bacio, sul suo collo.

Edo sorride e accarezza la schiena e i fianchi morbidi di Lauro, li modella tra le sue mani, mentre le lenzuola sono ormai diventate un ammasso scomposto in un angolino sul materasso e la luce batte sui loro corpi, illuminandone i tratti, permettendo loro di vedersi ancora meglio.

"Restiamo qui oggi?" Domanda Lauro, alzando le sopracciglia in un gesto eloquente, una proposta che non ha bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni.

Edo sorride e annuisce, così, sfatto nel letto, con ancora il viso assonnato, Lauro lo trova ancora più bello, un poco più suo.

Non sono tante le notti, e le giornate a seguire, che Edo può passare da Lauro. Tra i mille impegni di entrambi, sono sempre troppo pochi i momenti così, in cui possono concedersi anche solo di restare abbracciati per ore e di baciarsi tra le lenzuola bianche.

E Lauro vuole approfittare appieno di questa occasione e, per quanto ci sia un album da finire, quella mattina vuole stringere Edoardo ancora un po' a sé, vuole abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, il suo posto sicuro, quel posto che profuma di casa.


End file.
